


Warmth

by Fmnds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/pseuds/Fmnds
Summary: Shaken by a ghostly encounter, Lily seeks comfort in her friend.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Originally, Lily was petrified by the prospect of ghosts at Hogwarts. Coming from a muggle background, she had certain preconceived notions of what ghosts were supposed to be like. Ghosts were supposed to be scary and even sinister. However, upon encountering the ghosts of Hogwarts during her first year, she began to think of them just as she would any other species that coexisted with humans. She didn’t think they had an ounce of malevolence in them, except for perhaps the Bloody Baron.

Lily had no reason to believe that there were ghosts beyond the friendly house ghosts of Hogwarts. No one had ever seemed to mention them and she really never thought to ask either. She had briefly tried to research it in the library, but didn’t come up with anything beyond what she didn’t already know.

Lily really didn’t consider ghosts again until late one night in her 6th year. She found herself studying at one in the morning because the boys wouldn’t let her get a moment’s peace after dinner. James had snatched her book and proceeded to flounce about the room holding the book out of her reach like a complete prat while Sirius cackled and Remus tried to avoid eye contact. As a result, she found herself curled up in a corner of her bed trying to prop her lit wand so she was able to see her book without disturbing the other girls.

Lily shuffled through her book and sighed in annoyance when she suddenly realized that she had left some of her notes down in the common room. At least that’s where she hoped they were. Hopefully, Sirius hadn’t made some sort of flying projectile out of them. How those boys had made it to their 6th year was beyond her.

Tiptoeing out of her dorm, Lily took a moment to smile at the form of Alice sleeping peacefully. She softly walked to the side of Alice’s bed and gently brushed a stray hair from Alice’s forehead, leaving her hand to linger a moment before turning to slip out the room. 

As she made her way down to the common room, Lily saw that the fire was still going strong and someone was standing next to it. Lily took comfort in another student burning the midnight oil for exams. She thought it might be Remus and strode closer to greet him. It wasn’t until she was a few feet away that she realized something was amiss.

Despite the fire burning warmly, Lily felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice on her. Her heart began pounding wildly in her chest and she struggled to breathe.The entity standing there was silvery and slightly transparent. Logically she shouldn’t be afraid, as all of the ghosts she had encountered to date were friendly, but the wee hours of the morning don’t usually lend themselves to logic. 

Lily raised her hand to her mouth to try and suppress a gasp as she made slow unsteady steps backwards. There was something about this being that shook her to her core. Something about the way it’s posture mirrored hers and the clothes seemed to be that of a student’s, left her with a feeling of doom. She couldn’t look away either, equal parts mesmerized and terrified. She was almost back to the staircase when the ghost turned to look at her. It was like looking in a fogged up mirror.

She screamed in horror, no longer concerned with disturbing others, and practically flew up the stairs to her dorm. She opened the door and bolted it behind her. Leaning back on the door as if the wood would be able to keep a ghost out. Her eyes darted around the room taking stock that the rest of the girls were still safely tucked in their beds.

“Alice,” Lily whispered frantically rushing over to Alice’s bedside. Lily tried to gently shake her shoulder. Alice muttered softly in her sleep and rolled over. Lily felt like her entire body was shaking and in desperation shook Alice a little harder.

“Alice,” Lily spoke more urgently,”Please wake up!”

“Lily?” Alice asked sleepily rubbing her eyes and turning to look at her, “ Are you OK?”

“No, no, no,” Lily said quickly shaking her head for emphasis.

Alice looked up at Lily, noting her pale skin and the shear terror flashing in her eyes, and patted her bed. 

“Are you sure?” Lily quivered.

Alice nodded her consent. Lily pulled back the covers and scooted in. Her leg just bumping into Alice’s. Alice jumped a little when she felt how icy cold Lily was.

Alice reached out and encircled her arms around Lily to pull her close. “Shhh,” Alice soothed while rubbing circles on her back. Lily felt herself relaxing just a little.

“A little better?” Alice questioned. When Lily nodded, Alice sat up and carefully drew the curtains around the bed whispering a few silencing spells. Alice crawled back under the covers and turned to face Lily.

“What happened Lil?” Alice asked, concern etched in her gaze.

“I-”, Lily started but she felt tears start to fill up her eyes. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Alice reached for Lily again and pulled her as close as she could.

With her head buried in Alice’s shoulder, Lily finally whispered, “ I saw a ghost, but it wasn’t one of the usual ones.”

“Are you sure?” Alice murmured. Alice felt Lily’s nod.

“I know how this sounds, but I could have sworn that the ghost looked exactly like...me,” Lily finally got out.

“Lily, that sounds so terrible. I am sure that it was probably a trick of the light? We can ask Sir Nicholas tomorrow if there are any new ghost inhabitants. I am sure there is a solid explanation,” Alice said with conviction.

Lily smiled weakly at her. Lily wanted to take comfort in her words and believe her. However, a bigger part of her couldn’t let go of the idea that she was seeing her own future. All she said though was, “I feel so cold.”

Nodding, Alice slipped her hand under the back of Lily’s shirt and lightly traced small circles on her bare skin. “I’ll keep you warm, Lily,” Alice whispered, “I’ll keep you safe”.

Lily snuggled into Alice, breathing her in. Lily’s heart rate picked up again when Alice lowered her lips to Lily’s neck dropping light kisses. Alice’s hand drifted lower on her back and firmly grabbed her ass, pulling Lily up her body and close to her mouth. Lily let out a gasp. Alice looked at Lily, an unspoken question in her eyes.

“Keep me warm, Alice,” Lily answered. She hungrily closed the distance between their mouths and let the icy dread melt away, if only for the night.


End file.
